


Cinderella

by Kat_Greenleaf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Almost a drabble, Cinderella - Freeform, cross-dressing, halloween party, public humitiation, tauriel's being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Greenleaf/pseuds/Kat_Greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or How Tauriel Got Legolas to Dress Up as a Disney Princess for Haloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella

_"I will **not**! _ " Legolas cried.

" _Please_ Leggy!" Tauriel begged.

" ** _No!_** "

"I'll dress up as Prince Charming!"

"It's more acceptable for a woman to cross-dress!"

Tauriel sighed, "Fine. But Arwen has already gotten Aragorn to dress up as Snow White!"

Legolas glared at Tauriel, but she would not back down. Legolas sighed.

"Fine."

And so that is how Tauriel got Legolas to go to the high school Halloween party dressed up as Cinderella. And Aragorn was most certainly _not_   dressed up as Snow White.

 


End file.
